personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Filming Locations (Season 3)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Season 3 of , along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Locations mentioned below are also plotted out on this Google Map (earlier version of the map here). 3x01: Liberty *The diplomat's son is kidnapped at the start of the episode on W 13th St. underneath The High Line. Reese then causes the van to crash at west end of Gansevoort Street two blocks to the south.Movies Filmed at West 13th Street (between 10th & Washington)—Movie MapsMovies Filmed at Gansevoort Street & 10th Avenue—Movie Maps *Shaw is on a carriage ride with a man named Don and rescues him from some killers at W. 114th St. & Morningside Avenue.Movies Filmed at West 114th Street & Morningside Avenue—Movie Maps *The USS Colorado is really the Intrepid Sea, Air, & Space Museum at Pier 86 (W. 46th St. and 12th Ave.) *The bar where Reese finds Jack Salazar is The Landmark Tavern at 626 11th Ave in Hell's Kitchen. BTS pics of POI filming today. Reese going to the Tavern, SE301, Liberty *The secret sailor club is really F&J Gourmet Deli at the corner of St. Nicholas Ave and W 113 St. *Reese, Salazar, and Shaw discuss strategy at 394 Manhattan Ave. *The fictional Babcock Hotel is at 382 Manhattan Ave, across the street from where Shaw buys ice cream, at the corner of Manhattan Ave. and W 116th St. *Salazar receives instructions from RIP outside Morningside Park. *The pawn shop is at 25 W 26th St. in the Flatiron District. 3x02: Nothing to Hide *In the opening scene, Finch walks Bear across Park Ave. at E. 60th St. However, the shot of the empty street is downtown; the street is narrower, and there are cast-iron buildings. *Carter visits Beecher's grave at Calvary Cemetery.Movies Filmed at Calvary Cemetery—Movie Maps *The iconic Cooper Union 41 Cooper Square building stands in as Lifetrace headquarters (exterior and lobby). *Lifetrace's interior office is 7 World Trade Center. Skyscrapers like New York by Gehry (8 Spruce St.) are prominent in the view out the window. *Carter waits for her new rookie partner in the police station parking lot, actually Teamsters Local 804 next door to Silvercup East where the series is filmed.Movies Filmed at Teamsters Local 804—Movie Maps *Wayne Kruger's anniversary party was filmed at Tao at 42 E. 58th St. *Carter goes to a crime scene on Railroad Ave. beneath the Greenpoint Ave. bridge.Movies Filmed at Greenpoint Avenue & Railroad Avenue—Movie Maps *Kruger's car crashes at 47th Ave. by Skillman in Long Island City, the same area where HR's car exploded in Firewall. In fact, the Weickert Sheet Metal building is in both shots. *The shootout is in one of the meeting rooms at the Sofitel Hotel at 45 W. 44th St.Jim and crew were filming inside the Sofitel hotel 3x03: Lady Killer * Shaw and Reese watch Ian Murphy from their boat on The Lake in Central Park and then Shaw watches Ian leave the nearby Loeb Boathouse.Movies Filmed at The Lake (Central Park)—Movie Maps Movies Filmed at Loeb Boathouse (Central Park)—Movie Maps * Shaw, Carter, and Zoe set themselves up at Motivo nightclub to attract Ian's attention.Movies Filmed at Motivo—Movie Maps This club was previously seen in season two's Masquerade. * Ian talks to his son at the edge of Conservatory Water in Central Park.Movies Filmed at Conservatory Water (Central Park)—Movie Maps * Ian's son attends school at the Holy Name School in the Upper East Side.Movies Filmed at Holy Name School—Movie Maps 3x04: Reasonable Doubt *The bus station is at 25 Broadway (formerly a ticket office for Cunard ships but now an office building), where scenes from and were also filmed. *Vanessa Watkins gets cocaine out front of 4 S. Pinehurst Ave. in Washington Heights.Movies Filmed at 4 South Pinehurst Avenue—Movie Maps She then jumps off the roof of this building where the George Washington Bridge is in the background. *The dock is the North Cove Marina in Battery Park City. *The police find the Rollins' abandoned SUV on W. 57th St. between 8th & 9th. *Laskey's meeting with Terney in Central Park was actually at the edge of J. Hood Wright Park in Washington Heights on the street by W. 174th Street.Movies Filmed at West 174th Street & Fort Washington Avenue—Movie Maps 3x05: Razgovor *Shaw saves an organ trasport from hijackers on 23rd Street between 42nd & 43rd. *Carter watches HR meet underneath the elevated railroad on Randall's Island.Movies Filmed at Underneath Railroad (by Hell Gate Circle)—Movie Maps Carter then talks to Reese at the north end of the island near some baseball diamonds.Movies Filmed at Randalls Island Baseball Diamonds—Movie Maps *Genrika's apartment is inside Knickerbocker Village in Two Bridges. This includes the courtyard she runs through and the tunnels underneath.Movies Filmed at Knickerbocker Village West—Movie Maps Shaw and Reese follow Gen east down Monroe Street on the north side of the building and save her from attackers at Monroe & Market Sts. *After Shaw is kidnapped, she escapes from her attacker underneath the railroad tracks at the far north end of Randall's Island. *Carter abandons Laskey at Starr Ave. by Greenpoint Ave. in Sunnyside, Queens. It's on the same street as Silvercup Studios East, where some interiors are shot, and near Calvary Cemetery (used in several episodes). *Reese and Carter interrogate Gen's kidnapper on top of 338 Berry Street beside the Williamsburg Bridge. This same building is where Root tases Shaw at the end of the episode.Movies Filmed at 338 Berry Street—Movie Maps *Shaw calls the ambulance and then interrogates Yogorov at Astoria World Manor, previously seen as the casino in .Movies Filmed at Astoria World Manor—Movie Maps 3x06: Mors Praematura *Reese searches Shaw's empty apartment inside the LIC Business Center I on 48th Avenue.Movies Filmed at LIC Business Center I—Movie Maps *Finch follows Timothy Sloan to Jason Greenfield's apartment at Onyx Apartments near Penn Station.Movies Filmed at Onyx Apartments—Movie Maps *Laskey collects the HR protection money from the deli owner Morozov at Spark's Deli.Movies Filmed at Spark's Deli—Movie Maps *Fusco meets Reese on the corner of East 7th Street and Cooper Square outside the First Ukrainian Assembly of God (former Metropolitan Savings Bank building). Root and Shaw have stolen a vehicle on 7th Street, abandoning their previous vehicle. *Finch works with Sloan on the investigation at Cafe Mocha on 2nd Ave.Movies Filmed at Cafe Mocha—Movie Maps * The ambush with Collier, Root, and Shaw occurs at Cooper Square, across the street from "Lifetrace" in . The statue of the horse is fake. 3x07: The Perfect Mark *The episode opens with Terney on the phone on S. 5th Street between Kent & Wythe. *Reese and Shaw watch Finch meet with Hayden Price from the rooftop of the InterContinental New York Barclay.Movies Filmed at InterContinental New York Barclay—Movie Maps This is also where Price and "Detective" Decker pull their con and it once again stands in for The Coronet hotel (previously seen in ). *Carter and Quinn meet in the same diner as featured in . *Simmons and Terney meet under the Williamsburg Bridge at the DoT's Bureau of Bridges lot.Movies Filmed at NYC DoT Bureau of Bridges—Movie Maps This is also where Simmons talks to Quinn at the groundbreaking ceremony later in the episode. *The auction house is the New York Academy of Medicine beside Central Park.Movies Filmed at The New York Academy of Medicine *The Swede's antique shop is Olde Good Things on 16th Street.Movies Filmed at Olde Good Things—Movie Maps *Price is waiting with flowers outside his office at the corner of W 16th St. & 5th Avenue. *The scene in which Carter tells Laskey she is onto him, was filmed near 14 East 16th Street, NY. 3x08: Endgame *Carter attacks the drug truck on Laurel Hill Boulevard at 54th Road beside the Calvary Cemetery. *Simmons talks on the phone at various times from the corner of Park Place & Broadway. *The "grain dock" which Simmons refers to is the Port Authority Grain Terminal in Red Hook (Brooklyn), south of the Red Hook Ball Fields, a direct line down from Henry Street. It has been used in films such as Little Odessa and Across the Universe. *Carter has a flashback to her old precinct at 44-28 55th Avenue.Movies Filmed at 44-28 55th Avenue—Movie Maps *Fusco and Carter have their conversation on a pier, part of Louis Valentino Jr. Park, also in Red Hook, at the Northwest End of Coffey Street. Valentino was a NY firefighter who died in action. *Carter fires at Quinn using a sniper rifle from the roof of Pace University.Movies Filmed at Pace University—Movie Maps *Carter arrests Yogorov at Astoria World Manor, previously seen in . *Carter leaves Fusco outside his apartment at 21-06 45th Avenue. 3x09: The Crossing *In the beginning of the episode, Finch answers the pay phone by the NYPL at E. 41st St. and 5th Ave. In the end, Fusco sits in his car at the same location. *Reese and Carter escort Quinn on the S train in Grand Central, also in . Although fake signs indicate the station is Queens Plaza, behind-the-scenes photos show "Grand Central" on the subway tiles. *Simmons tries to stop the ambulance at a police checkpoint on York Street beside the Brooklyn Bridge. *The Fusco torture scene was filmed at a tortilla factory in Brooklyn, NY. The exact location is 240 25th St., Brooklyn, NY. The crew had fortune cookies shipped in for the shoot. The scenes were filmed OCT 7 2013. *Shaw questions a cop using a grenade at the corner of Water & Main Sts. Simmons calls from outside the bank half a block south on Main Street. *The DHS building where Carter brings Quinn is an office building at 375 Hudson Street.Movies Filmed at 375 Hudson Street—Movie Maps *Carter and Reese are shot outside St. John's Center Studios at 570 Washington St., also in . 3x10: The Devil's Share * The motel where the marshals are keeping Quinn is the Super 8 Jamaica North Conduit, just to the north of JFK.Movies Filmed at Super 8 Jamaica North Conduit—Movie Maps * Finch receives Simons number at a phone booth located on the corner of E. 40th St. and Park Ave. near Grand Central Terminal. 3x11: Lethe * Finch ignores a call from the machine at the corner of W 42nd St. & 6th Avenue. * Shaw calls Finch on the phone from Bobby Wagner Walk near the end of E. 62nd Street. * The hospital where Arthur Claypool is being cared for is the Metropolitan Hospital Center.Movies Filmed at Metropolitan Hospital Center—Movie Maps 3x12: Aletheia *Finch drives the getaway car from the south side of 41st St. between 6th Ave. and Broadway. Hersh jumps out of the plaza behind the MetLife Building at 1095 6th Ave. *Finch parks the car on the opposite side of the same street. He and Claypool chat in the same plaza. *Root is interrogated by Control inside the LIC Business Center I, previously seen in . *The bank is the former Williamsburgh Savings Bank at One Hanson Pl., Fort Greene, Brooklyn. There really is a vault, though the doors weigh 48 tons and it's empty. Today, it's home to the Brooklyn Flea Market and condos. *Greer gets the tapes from his agent under the East River Roundabout, a piece of artwork beside the Queensboro Bridge that sits atop a former garbage transfer station.Movies Filmed at East River Roundabout—Movie Maps 3x13: 4C * The airports at the start and end of the episode are both JFK.Movies Filmed at John F. Kennedy International Airport—Movie Maps * The plane was shot on a soundstage.POI Writers' Office: We shipped the plane from Los Angeles to New York, and shot it on a sound stage in NYC * Shaw walks with Finch along the Brooklyn Heights Promenade. The area around here was previosuly seen in . * Shaw goes into the ISA travel agency at 179 Atlantic Avenue.Movies Filmed at Brownstone Real Estate—Movie Maps * Shaw changes into a waiter outfit at S. William Street & Coenties Slip and then has a conversation with Hersh in the neartone Street Tavern.Movies Filmed at South William Street & Coenties Slip—Movie Maps Movies Filmed at Stone Street Tavern—Movie Maps * Stone St. & Mill Lane doubled as Rome. POI Writers' Office: Wall Street doubled as Italy 3x14: Provenance * The history museum is the Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House, previously seen in .Movies Filmed at Alexander Hamilton U.S. Custom House—Movie Maps * After the art heist, Shaw returns to where Reese and Finch are waiting in the car at the corner of E. 51st St. & 3rd Avenue. * The Purloined Letter where Kelli Lin meets with her employer is a bar called Libation.Movies Filmed at Libation—Movie Maps * Shaw stops Kelli from stealing the bible on W. 4th Street between 13th & Horatio. * The garage and vault at Symmetric Security Solutions are both at the LIC Business Center I. * Bouchard gets a call from Fusco about Kelli while walking to his car at W. 15th & 9th Avenue. * Fusco pulls of the security guard on Borden Avenue west of Review. * Kelli Lin enters the security building through the rooftop at 780 3rd Avenue, previously seen in .Movies Filmed at 780 3rd Avenue—Movie Maps * Shaw kidnaps Bouchard on W. 17th Street between 8th & 9th. 3x15: Last Call * The 911 dispatch facility is inside LIC Business Center I, though several additional floors were added on digitally to the exterior shots. * Shaw and Reese watch PSAC from across the street at 4709 30th Street. * The offices of Kincaid Equity and the empty office where Aaron Hollenberg is held are both located at 780 3rd Avenue, previously seen in and . * Shaw stops the limo carrying the cellphone relay on Borden avenue east of 2nd. * Finch talks to Sandra Nicholson at the end of the episode in Gantry Plaza State Park, previously seen in .Movies Filmed at Gantry Plaza State Park—Movie Maps 3x17: / * The prison bus hijacking is at the intersection of 20th Ave. & 21st St. beside the Astoria power plant. * Root is walking down Main. Street in Yonkers past Little Havana Cuban Restaurant and where Billy Parsons dresses is at 45 Main St. She then brings him to the supercomputing center, actually the Riverfront Library, and they end up in Van Der Donck Park. * The lobby where Root sees Cyrus Wells is at 25 E 25th Street.Movies Filmed at 25 East 25th Street—Movie Maps * Root watches Cyrus Wells in Madison Square Park. * Cyrus Wells' apartment is 87 Hudson Avenue, and the building with the sniper is the adjacent Globe Storage & Moving. Root gets Cyrus arrested on Hudson Ave near York Street.Movies Filmed at 87 Hudson Avenue—Movie Maps Movies Filmed at Globe Storage & Moving—Movie Maps 3x18: Allegiance * Root tries to follow Greer through the Fulton Street Station.Movies Filmed at Fulton Street Station—Movie Maps * Shaw and Fusco watch Maria Martinez in front of the United Nations (on the block just north of 45th). * Maria talks to Rene LaPointe during a party at Loi, a greek restaurant on 58th. * LaPointe's office at the United Nations is actually in the Calyon Building at 6th Ave. & 52nd.Movies Filmed at Calyon Building—Movie Maps * Shaw follows Maria into her apartment building, Avalon Riverview North in Long Island City, and enters the elevator with her. * The prison where Reese rescues Omar Risha is attached to the Bronx Criminal Court on Sherman Ave. * The exterior and lobby of the United Nations is the adjacent Bronx County Hall of Justice.Movies Filmed at Bronx County Hall of Justice—Movie Maps * Maria and Omar share a meal at the Water's Edge Restaurant on the East River. * Greer meets Ken Davis under the Greyshot Arch in Central Park, while Root watches from the nearby Pine Bank Arch.Movies Filmed at Greyshot Arch (Central Park)—Movie Maps Movies Filmed at Pine Bank Arch Bridge (Central Park)—Movie Maps 3x19: Most Likely To... * The opening scene with the exploding taxi was shot on Lafayette Street near Kenmare, right in front of Will Ingram's apartment from . * The East Springs High School is Dobbs Ferry High School, a ways up north past Yonkers.Movies Filmed at Dobbs Ferry High School—Movie Maps * Finch talks to Reese from the Mobil gas station on Greenpoint Avenue. 3x20: Death Benefit *Reese and Shaw eat pancakes at Flagship Diner at 138-30 Queens Blvd. The diner's name is printed on their coffee mugs. *The capitol building is the Theodore Roosevelt Executive and Legislative Building in Garden City, home of the Nassau County Legislature.Movies Filmed at Theodore Roosevelt Executive and Legislative Building—Movie Maps *Roger McCourt's home is at 154 Waverly Place. *The National Gallery of Art where Garrison meets Greer is the New-York Historical Society Museum, though the painting they meet in front of doesn't actually reside there.Movies Filmed at New-York Historical Society—Movie Maps *Roger McCourt buys the homeless man a meal at Ocean Grill, a seafood restaurant on the Upper West Side in New York. The restaurant's name is visible on the doors. *Finch's safe house inside American Beef Consultants is the offices of the International Union of Operating Engineers Local 15 in Long Island City. *The episode ends with the team avoiding the police near Washington Pl. & 6th Avenue. 3x21: Beta *Shaw eats ice cream and prevents a robbery at Tost Cafe which is right next to Aanchal Indian Restaurant at 45-12 23rd St, Long Island City. *Reese and Shaw are then walking down 23rd St., close to Court Square Diner which also appeared in and . *Root, Reese and Shaw are in an alley on 44 Avenue, between 21 Street and 23 Street, right outside Silvercup Studios Main trying to hide from Samaritan agents. They then duck into the building at 43-01 22nd Street and head down the hallway before Root spots a camera in their way. *Root, Reese and Shaw are seen on camera around 51 45th Avenue walking towards 23rd Street to peer around the corner and wait for the light to change. There is no real phone booth there but a prop was used. The restaurant their peer around is "The Inkan." *Harold Martin's grave is at St. Patrick’s Old Cathedral just below Houston Street in Little Italy. *The police cars leave the 8th precinct from the ramp at Blue & White Foods, right across the street from the Silvercup East film studio. *Reese shootout with Samaritan is on Crescent Street near 44th Road. The LinLIC.com building is shown in the background. *The port is Pier 8 at the Red Hook Container Terminal, previously seen in .Movies Filmed at Pier 8 (Red Hook Container Terminal)—Movie Maps *Shaw and Reese track Decima to Time Shred Services in a warehouse right across from Louis Valentino Jr. Park in Red Hook.Movies Filmed at Time Shred Services—Movie Maps This is also where Root shows Reese and Shaw the stolen computers at the end of the episode. *The single terrorist is arrested at the corner of 51st Ave. & 21st St. to demonstrate the power of Samaritan to Garrison. *Jefferson Memorial Bridge where the exchange took place is really Glen Island Bridge at Glen Island Park, New Rochelle.https://twitter.com/Embrandt_/status/461337466436612096 The bridge previously appeared in , standing in for a bridge in St. Petersburg, Russia. *The office where Finch is taken by Decima is in 101 Park Avenue.Movies Filmed at 101 Park Avenue—Movie Maps 3x22: A House Divided * Reese and Shaw chase Otto across the rooftop of 101 Park Avenue, the same building where Greer is talking to Finch. * The scene with Root, Shaw and Reese acquiring Otto's keys and satellite transponder is in front of a building with the CBS logo, between East 28th St. and Madison Ave. * The government officials (including Manuel Rivera, Control, etc.) gather in the Carlton Hotel, 88 Madison Ave in Manhattan. * John and Root drink coffee and apprehend Niall Jacobs at The Bean located between East 9th St. and 1st Avenue. * After leaving the coffee shop, Reese and Root walk down Madison Avenue between 27th & 29th. 3x23: Deus Ex Machina *The inside of the courthouse is the former Emigrant Industrial Savings Bank, current housing government offices.Movies Filmed at Emigrant Industrial Savings Bank Building—Movie Maps The outside that explodes is the Tweed Courthouse just across the street.Movies Filmed at Tweed Courthouse—Movie Maps *Peter Collier is thrown into a van by Vigilance on E 43rd Street east of Lexington. *Fusco joins Reese and Hersh on Cliff Street. *Samaritan comes online and identifies a 'deviant' in Columbus Circle. *Finch's library at the New York School of Applied Design for Women (corner of Lexington & E 30th) is seen for the last time when Reese and Finch flee the police. *Jefferson is gunned down at E 42nd & Vanderbilt, in front of Grand Central Station. *In the final scene where Finch and Reese start to separate and Samaritan detects them, they are walking in front of the Manhattan Municipal Building. *Root and Shaw go their separate ways on the west side of Cooper Square.Movies Filmed at Cooper Square—Movie Maps *Reese is last seen walking towards the Brooklyn Bridge towards Brooklyn. References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 }} Season 3 Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations